A significant task in materials handling facilities involves sortation of items. Items are shipped to various destinations, and it is important to group items together that are being shipped to a common destination or via a common transport. For instance, items may be grouped together on a pallet for shipment. Current approaches for sortation are burdened with high amounts of manual sortation labor. Manual sortation is slow, expensive, and likely to result in errors.